Promises A Oneshot
by feekguitar21
Summary: Set after Tommy leaves. What happens when he returns? And it will it be for the better? Please read! This is a oneshot, very short. Some sexual content.


Hey guys. This is a oneshot--very short. I thought of it last night, I might as well let you guys read it. : ) So, yeah. The song in this is called "Skips". Alexz Johnson sings it, but I hear it was written by Tyler Kyte (music, and back up vocals). So, I hope you guys like it: )

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Instant Star, nor do I own this song. : )

* * *

PromisesA Oneshot

_It had been one week since Tommy left. Jude sat in her room, listening to her newest song. Suddenly, a hand touched her thigh. Drifting her attention from the computer screen to what brushed her leg, she saw a little girl. She was very tan, big blue eyes, and curly brown hair. Absolutly beautiful. _

_"Jude, Jude!" Jude looked at the little girl skeptically. Who was she? How did she know her name? "Uh...yeah." Jude walked over, and sat on her bed, the little girl now eye level. "Jude! Jude!" Jude furrowed her brows. "Yes...who are you?" _

_"Tom, Tom!" Jude's eyes grew big, and glazed over at the mention of Tommy's name. "Tom---Tommy?" Jude stuttered. The little girl shook her head vigorously. "Tom! Tom!" she screamed, pointing toward the door. Scared of what was behind her, Jude just looked up for a moment. Finally tearing her gaze from the oh so fascinating wall, she looked toward the door, tears pushing to fall, and saw Tommy. Oh, how he changed. _

_Tommy stepped inside the small room, and went to stand right beside Jude. Jude, who was looking at the floor, slowly rose her gaze, eyeing him, toe to head. She stood up, and immediatly embraced him in a hug. They held each other tightly, not wanting to ever let go. Jude kissed his cheek before letting go. "Oh!" Jude looked at Tommy's face. Tommy ran his hands over his growing beard. "Yeah, I haven't shaven in a couple days. I'm so--"_

_"I like it." Tommy smiled. Realizing the little girl, Tommy let go of Jude. "Oh, Kira..." he picked up the little girl. "I want you to meet someone very, very special to me."_

_"Jude! Jude!" Jude and Tommy laughed. "Yes, Jude. Jude...this is Kira." Jude looked at Kira, studying her features. She then looked at Tommy. A tear slid down her face. They looked so much alike..._

_"No!" Tommy said, knowing what she was thinking. "THis is my sister." Jude smiled, relieved. "I...I need your help Jude. I don't know how to take care of a kid..." Jude smiled. She walked to her bedroom door, shutting and locking it. Then she took Kira out of Tommy's hands, laying her in her own bed. Pulling the covers over her, she began to sing..._

_**I feel my heart doesn't fit**_

_**'Cause it beats too many times**_

_**and it skips**_

_**Running races in my head and then...**_

_**I feel my hand doesn't work**_

_**Touching your skin in the dark...**_

_Jude ran her finger across Kira's jawline, and she laughed. Tommy got in the bed, beside the wall, and watched Jude and his sister. _

_**I was put here to watch **_

_**Not meant to get caught up in**_

_**Close to your skin... **_

_Jude smiled and cupped Kira's face in her hands. Letting go, she continued..._

_**Up and down**_

_**In this merry-go-round**_

_**Take me up, put me back**_

_**In one piece, but let me feel...**_

_**Well here I am **_

_**Landing myself again**_

_**Ready to fake it on a win**_

_**But let me break him in**_

_**Let me break him in...**_

_**I made a choice**_

_**try and make myself invisible**_

_**Make sure I can fit in**_

_**'Cause I'm sick of feeling miserable**_

_**Hidden by some lies**_

_**Sacrifice my friendly ties**_

_**Started from scratch**_

_**Won't attack if he walks my way**_

_**Hear what he has to say** _

_Jude looked at Tommy, and smiled. Feeling a tug, and hearing Kira ask for more, she started again._

_**I feel my heart doesn't fit**_

_**'Cause it beats too many times**_

_**and it skips**_

_**Running races in my head and then**_

_**I feel my touch doesn't work**_

_**Touchin' your skin in the dark...**_

_Jude looked at Tommy, then back at Kira._

_**I was put here to watch**_

_**Not meant to get caught up in**_

_**Close to your skin.**_

_**I made a choice**_

_**try and make myself invisible**_

_**Make sure I can fit in**_

_**'Cause I'm sick of feeling miserable**_

_**Hidden by some lies**_

_**Sacrifice my friendly ties**_

_**Started from scratch**_

_**Won't attack if he walks my way**_

_**Hear what he has to say... **_

_Jude looked down to see Kira asleep, but she finished the song anyway. _

_**I feel my heart doesn't fit**_

_**'Cause it beats too many times**_

_**and it skips**_

_**Running races in my head and then...**_

_Jude finished the song, and climbed in next to Tommy, so Kira was on the edge. _

_Jude got up close to Tommy and looked at him. Tommy just laid there, watching where Jude laid her eyes. _

_She studied his face, and his eyes, his hair, and his shirt. The rest of him was under the covers, but she would have studied him all if she could. "I had no idea I missed you this much." Jude said, mostly to herself. A tear slid down her cheek. She traced his unshaven jawline, and smiled. "I like this." Tommy smiled too. Jude groaned. Burrying her head in his chest, she started to cry. "I missed you so much, Tommy! Why'd you leave? Why did you have to go? Oh God! I missed you so much. I missed you hair, and your eyes, and your smile, and your voice, and your laugh...Oh God, how I missed your laugh." Jude looked back up at him, square in the eye. "I missed the feel of your hands on me, and your arms wrapped around my body. Please, don't ever leave! You can't leave again! You can't!" Tommy hugged her tightly, whispering soothing words in her ear. "Girl, I'm not leaving. I would never leave you again, I promise!" Tommy used his finger to lift up Jude's chin. "You're not the only one who missed someone...I miss your smile, and your big blue eyes...they are blue, right?" Jude laughed and said "Yes..." Tommy smiled. "I missed your voice. Oh man, I missed that beautiful voice, so bad! And I missed the feel of my hands on you, and you in my arms. I missed you so much, Jude. And I promise never to leave you again!" Jude nodded, and set her head on his chest. She closed her eyes, breathed in his scent, and rubbed her foot on his shoe. With her toes, she undid the laces, kicked his shoes off, and, with some help from Tommy, got his socks off too. _

_Jude rubbed her feet along Tommy's, taking in the feel of his bare skin. Slowly, she rose. Never did she make eye contact with Tommy. She rubbed her hands up Tommy's chest, underneath his jacket, and slipped it off. After throwing it across the room, she placed her head on his chest, once again. _

_Everything was still, until Jude's hands ran down his stomach, undoing his belt buckle, and pulling the brown leather from it's hoops. She threw that somewhere too. When she was done, she kept her eyes on the middle of Tommy's chest area. Slowly, Jude ran her hand's under his shirt, skimming his stomach, and chest. She pulled his shirt abover his head, and threw it some place else. Finally, after doing this, she made eye contact. Tommy's eyes were full of question, worry. _

_Jude went down a little bit, and started kissing Tommy's chest. She ran her tongue along Tom's bare body, making her way to his shoulders. Jude trailed kisses along the top of his shoulder, then went back to his neck, sucking the skin right below the jawline. Tommy closed his eyes, taking in the feel. _

_When Jude stopped, she looked at Tommy, never breaking eye contact. She ran her hands over his shoulder, down his arms, to his hands. Taking his hands in hers, she place them under her shirt, pulling them up, telling him to take it off. Letting go, her arms lifted in the air as Tommy took control the rest of the way. Tommy bent down a little, discarding Jude's pajama shorts she had had on. Tommy ran his hands back up her legs, then held her sides, so that his thumb glided over her bra. _

_Jude kissed and licked Tommy's neck, moving to right under the ear. Jude stopped when she felt Tommy's hands going up and down her back. She looked at him, and they smiled at each other. Tommy's hands stopped at Jude's clasp, and undid it. Tommy glided his hand again, this time over a bare chest. Jude bit her lip._

_After pulling Tommy's pants off, Jude got back up, and they just stared at each other. Finally, for the first time since Darius' office, their lips made contact. They kissed for what seemed like forever. They stopped when they heard music. Jude looked up to see her cell phone buzzing. She sighed, got up, and went to answer it._

_"Hello? ... Can't it wait? ... Okay ... I'll be there in a few..."_

_"Who was that?" Tommy asked, now standing up, trying to put his pants back on. Jude sighed and started also getting dressed. "Darius. Needs me at the studio ASAP. Don't worry." She smiled. "I'll only be ten minutes--tops." Tommy looked at her and smiled. "Then we can pick up where we left off?" Tommy asked, grinning. "Of course." Tommy smiled at her, and walked over to where she stood. Kissing her one last time, with all the passion he could muster, he whispered, "Just make sure you do come back..." Jude looked up and realized he wasn't kidding. "I promise." Tommy smiled. "I...love you, Jude." Jude was in shock at first but then smiled. "I love you too, Tommy. I love you so much." Tommy smiled, kissed her again, and Jude was out the door. After a few seconds, Tom looked out the bedroom window, to see Jude's car headed down the road... _

That was all a month ago--give or take...Tommy had gotten a call telling him about an accident...

"Jude...was an amazing person. She was beautiful, inside, and out. She had the biggest heart. Nothing will ever be the same without her here." Tommy looked at Jude's coffin. A tear slid down his face as he continued. "Nothing... I loved her...so much. I loved this girl, more than anyone ever could love. I would have done anything for her. I lived for her, and I breathed her air. Nothing will be the same. Nothing will make me want to live. I know that so many people are going to miss her. I know I will...I'm gonna miss her so much. She was...perfect...to say the least..." He paused. Grabbing a rose, he walked to the coffin, placed it on the cover, another tear sliding down his already soaked face. "I love you, Jude Harrison. Promise you'll wait for me." With that, Tommy took his seat once again, as another friend of Jude Harrison took the stage, making their speech.

**The End.**

* * *

So, how was it? Okay, I hope:) I love the feedback, preferably good, but I'll take both: ) So, let me know what you think! Thanks for reading: )


End file.
